


Tami O'Neil: Discovering the Spy

by SpAcEcAt_94



Series: Tami O'Neil [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpAcEcAt_94/pseuds/SpAcEcAt_94
Summary: A continuation of the Tami O'Neill/Malek story. This is Tami/Malek finding out Cordesh, will fit in between Chapters 9 & 10 of the Tami O'Neil of the Tok'ra (aka Part 1). Stargate doesn't belong to me.
Series: Tami O'Neil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184366





	Tami O'Neil: Discovering the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written about 11 years ago. Plan to edit and update as I go. No judgement :)

**Bold is symbiote internal,** _Italics is host internal_

...

Tami/Malek wandered through the Tok'ra tunnels, quietly discussing the pros and cons of contacting Earth to each other. She missed her father and the rest of SG-1, and all of her other friends at the SGC.

**I'm uncertain Tami. Based upon your memories, your father and his friends will not react well to your being a host. I do not wish there to be conflict between you and your Tau'ri friends and family.**

_I miss them Malek. A lot. I am only 13 years old... soon to be 14. But still, I miss them a lot, Malek. I just... I wish I could see them._

**I understand that my beloved, I feel your sadness as my own.**

Tami smiled sadly as she felt her symbiote give her a mental hug.

_Thanks Malek._

**It is done gladly my little Tau'ri.**

Tami smiled and then movement within Cordesh's private quarters caught her attention.

_Cordesh is here? I did not realize that he was in his quarters._

**Neither did I. Let me have control?**

Tami nodded and bowed her head, allowing Malek to the fore. Malek raised her head, feeling Tami's curiosity as her own. Cordesh was supposed to be in the Council chambers, not in his private quarters. Malek took a breath and then stepped into the entrance of Cordesh's private quarters.

"Cordesh?" Malek said, watching as Cordesh suddenly stiffened and placed something inside a box. He then turned around.

"Malek. Greetings." Cordesh said formly.

_He is up to something._

Malek acknowledged and agreed with her host, although she gave no outward sign of it.

"Cordesh. Greetings as well."

"Is there a problem, Malek?"

"No, of course not. I just heard movement and thought that I would ensure that we didn't have an intruder. Especially since you are supposed to be in the Council Chambers at this time." Malek stated carefully, watching Cordesh's face tighten and relax.

"Indeed. I was merely studying one of my host's personal items; I was then going to proceed to the Council Chambers. Walk with me?" Cordesh said evenly. Malek nodded and allowed Cordesh to proceed before her out of the private quarters.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Cordesh." Malek said as she fell into step beside the male Tok'ra. Within she felt Tami snort and mutter something about suspicious behavior.

"It is fine, Malek. It is good to be observant during these times." Cordesh stated. Malek paused and watched him walk into the Council Chambers.

_We need to watch him. Something is not right._

Malek agreed with Tami, both of whom simultaneously agreeing to keep an eye on Cordesh.

...

**Tami, why are we in Cordesh's private quarters?** Malek asked her host, slightly amused yet also exasperated. She had just awakened from sleep to find her host refiling through Cordesh's things.

_Oh you know... Searching for clues._ Tami responded as she continued looking through boxes on Cordesh's dresser.

**We are going to get caught, Tami. Besides, this is not the Tok'ra way.**

_I do not care. Besides, Cordesh is up to something. If we get caught then you can blame me. I will take the punishment. We will only be punished if Cordesh is not up to something, which we both know he is._

Malek had to acknowledge the truth of that statement, Cordesh had been acting oddly towards them ever since they walked in on them while he was in his quarters. Too oddly for it to just be coincidence, Malek and Tami had not mentioned the instance or any suspicions to any other Tok'ra, not wishing for them to be mistaken and then ridiculed. Instead, host and symbiote quietly discussed it between themselves, trying to find a logical reason for Cordesh to hide something. Unfortunately, they had not found any logical reasons for Cordesh's behavior. This had obviously led to Tami quietly investigating Cordesh's quarters.

**You should woken me up, discussed this with me, Tami. If we are caught, I am not longer going to be trusted. They will say that I have allowed my host to influence me and has made me paranoid. I do not appreciate you moving us here without my permission, as your life is not the only thing that will be affected if we are caught.**

Malek could feel her host's irritation at her statement of fact.

_Fine. Fine. Then you take control and take us out of here._ Tami immediately withdrew to the background, forcing Malek to take control in order to stop their body from falling to the ground. Malek straightened up, looking around. She then reached out and righted some items on Cordesh's dresser, depending on Tami's memories to ensure that the items did not look disturbed. She then hurried from Cordesh's private quarters and down the long tunnels.

...

**Tami... Tami, please talk to me.**

Malek frowned, normally her host would not stop talking, but instead all she was getting was silence, and an ever present feeling of irritation, annoyance, and hurt. Malek sighed. She knew that Tami had meant well, but it was not the Tok'ra way to search another's quarters. Based upon Tami's memories, before she had completely shut Malek out, Tami had not been able to search through Cordesh's entire quarters, only noting that the box he had previously had vanished, obviously having been moved. While Malek agreed that it was suspicious, she did not wish to search a fellow Tok'ra's quarters.

"Malek!" Came a female's voice behind them. Malek immediately turned, it was Saroosh/Selmak. Malek frowned as the elder Tok'ra crept towards them slowly. Saroosh was not doing well, all the Tok'ra knew that Selmak would need a new host soon.

"Saroosh." Malek greeted them as she walked towards the kindly Tok'ra, who was breathing heavier than normal.

"Just the Tok'ra I wanted to see." Saroosh stated, a small smile working its way across her face, despite her being winded.

...

"Saroosh..."

"No. I want Selmak to live. Don't give me that look. I won't be around for much longer, I can tell. Selmak can also, even though she is working hard to keep me alive." Saroosh said, turning her bright blue eyes onto the younger Tok'ra.

"Saroosh. We're honestly not sure if we can find another host for Selmak. We have been looking, but no volunteers have come forward." Malek said, hating to admit the truth.

"Then she will have to stay within a statis tank until a host becomes available."

"Saroosh, you know as well as I do that Selmak would be most unhappy with the idea of being in a tank. She would slowly lose the will to live, especially being without a host. Besides, Selmak would never agree to leave you until the last possible moment." Malek told the elderly woman, hating the brutal honesty.

Saroosh frowned, and then quietly looked down at her knees and clasped hands.

"On a more humorous note, where have you placed Tami? She is rarely this quiet." Selmak said, taking control from Saroosh.

"Tami... is angry at me and is refusing to speak to me or take control." Malek said, feeling her host quietly stir in the background at the mention of her name.

**Tami?** Malek said cautiously, through their bond. Immediately, feelings of irritation and annoyance reached him, but no words.

"Oh dear. How long has the poor dear been angry?" Saroosh asked, taking control back from Selmak.

"Only a few hours, but she refuses to speak to me, I'm still getting her feelings and occasional thoughts, but otherwise its pure silence. It is terrible." Malek said, rubbing her face with her hands tiredly.

"Have you tried reaching out and speaking to her?" Saroosh asked.

"Yes, Saroosh. I've tried nonstop. She's very angry and hurt." Malek answered.

"Well, have you tried apologizing?" Saroosh asked the younger Tok'ra. Malek froze and just looked at Saroosh, who smiled hugely when she saw the look of hope cross over the younger Tok'ra's face.

...

**Tami, my beautiful host, I am sorry. I should have trusted you to make a good decision. I know you meant well, and I reacted badly. Please forgive me, my little Tau'ri.**

Malek sat and waited, she then felt her host quietly sigh to herself.

**Tami?**

_Yes..._

**Tami! I was worried. I am sorry my beautiful host. I should have trusted you. I should've known that you would not do anything without valid reason. I am truly sorry.**

_Oh Malek, an apology is all I wanted. I do love you, but you need to understand that the Tau'ri react to situations differently than Tok'ra, and I was a Tau'ri before I was a Tok'ra._

Malek immediately sent hugs through their bond, embracing her host the best way she knew how.

...

**Would you like control? To tell the council about the long range visual communication device that Cordesh has?**

_No. You can tell them. It sounds better coming from you. Besides, you are technically the one who discovered it in his quarters, even though I had a hand in its discovery._

**Very well.**

Malek straightened, and then quietly marched into the Council Chambers.

"Master Garshaw, may I speak to you?" Malek's voice echoed over the large Council Chambers, drawing much attention to her.

"Malek, this is highly unusual. However, I shall speak to you." Master Garshaw answered, standing quietly and following the younger Tok'ra out of the Council Chambers. Malek could see Cordesh glancing curiously at them as they exited.

"Master Garshaw, I believe that there is a spy amongst us." Malek said, turning and facing the council member, who looked shocked and then irritated.

"Malek, this is a serious accusation. Are you certain of this?" Master Garshaw responded.

"I am certain. Cordesh has a long range visual communication device in his personal quarters. Both Tami and I saw it." Malek said. Master Garshaw immediately turned a bright, furious red.

"TOK'RA, KREE!" Master Garshaw yelled, Malek winced a little for she had yelled directly into their ear. "CORDESH, KREE!"

...

"The plague that is the Tok'ra will soon be wiped out." Cordesh hissed towards Master Garshaw, who immediately told the Tok'ra holding the traitor to remove the symbiote and place it upon the surface to die. Malek watched emotionally, she did not enjoy being correct.

"Master Garshaw, we should move locations immediately. Cordesh would have told them the coordinates for this planet and when he doesn't report in to his master..." Malek said, looking at the still furious and disgusted council member.

"Yes. Yes. Indeed. We will begin an evacuation immediately."

...

Tami walked out of the Stargate, noticing as she did that the planet was covered in sand. Of course.

_Malek?_

**Yes?**

_What is with the Tok'ra and_ sandy _planets? Why can't we live on a nice warm, grass-covered planet?_

Malek immediately laughed and then gave her host a mental hug.

**Master Garshaw likes sand, I believe. Sand covers up any tracks and prevents us from being followed easily.**

_Master Garshaw needs her head examined if you ask me._

Immediately both symbiote and host laughed together, both out loud and internally. The laughter giving them a sense of home, even though "home" would be temporary at best. Regardless, they would not trade this life for anything.


End file.
